Pure Fluff
by Inudaughter
Summary: A plot between Sota and Shippo results in the collection of evidence of fluff. Inuyasha and Kagome oneshot.


Pure fluff. An old story of mine I never cared for much but maybe you will. An additional note: since some people liked it I will keep this story up and edit it a bit when I have more time. As somebody pointed out, I use the word said a lot. Also, I am no longer accepting unsigned reviews since somebody was making an effort to insult me but as the title and description clearly state, this story is pure fluff and is a romance fic. I also laugh at them and stick out my tongue. Is that really the best you can do? Besides, I'm slow to anger and not at all innocent when I do get angry (smiles knowingly then looks around as audience flees. No, please! I freak enough people out in real life with my natural villianess. So I wonder where this story came from, hum?) Which leads me to another note: to everybody who reviews kindly or with helpful criticism, thankyou. It means so much to me to be able to explore writing and to share it with you. Your praise makes my day everytime and inspires me to continue not only with writing but also in keeping some flame of optimism in my life. Through writing fanfics, I am able to cultivate a human heart.

It all began when Miroku was walking around the well. "I wonder when Kagome and Inuyasha will return," he mused peering into the depths. "Moreover, I wonder what they do over there. It has been at least a year now since they first met."

"That's right," agreed Sango beside him. "It has been a long time and they're always so secretive about their feelings for one another. I wonder if they actally get along on the other side?"

"I doubt it," stated Shippo popping up on Sango's shoulder. "Those two are always arguing."

"Well, I guess there is no way to find out and it's none of our business," said Miroku wandering off.

"Hm," thought Shippo to himself. "That's not true at all."

Unbeknowst to Kagome, Shippo had long ago been sneaking in notes to her little brother. Ages ago, Sota had snuck a note addressed to Shippo into her backpack, long before they had even met Miroku and Sango and the two boys had been penpals ever since complaining or praising the same woman they shared in common, Kagome. So now, Shippo decided to write a new letter asking Kagome's brother for a favor. When Kagome returned a few days later Shippo had a new letter written up and he stashed it inside the secret pouch only Sota and he knew of. Then he waited for Kagome's next disappearance. When Kagome came back, he found a new letter with these words on it, "I will send you a DVD of them together." So nearly a month later, Kagome and Inuyasha walked unknowingly into one of the greatest embarrassments of their life.

Inuyasha and Kagome leapt through the well and clamored through the other side into Kagome's era. Kagome shifted her yellow backpack and they entered the house.

"Hello, I'm home!" shouted Kagome. Her mother answered.

"Oh, good Kagome," said she. "You're just in time."

"What's the matter Mom?"

"Well dear, it's just that your grandfather is going to visit his younger sister in another city. I was going to go with him but needed to arrange a babysitter for Sota. Now that you are here you can take care of him."

"What?"

"It's only a couple of days, Kagome. Grandpa and I will be back before you know it."

"What, mama I can't watch Sota!"

"Sure you can dear," said Mrs. Higurashi. She hefted a duffel bag and handed it to Kagome to carry to the door.

"Wait mom," said Kagome. "Did you forget that today is my birthday?"

"Not at all," waved off Mrs. Higurashi. "I knew you were coming back so I was able to prepare. We're leaving first thing tomorrow."

"Aw," moaned Kagome.

So everyone sat around the table and ate cake. Then Kagome went upstairs to sleep, while Inuyasha snoozed by her bedside.

They woke up in the morning and saw Kagome's mother and grandfather off in a cab.

"You know what," Kagome spoke slowly looking down the road after them. "This could be a good thing."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Inuyasha.

"This is great Inuyasha," cried Kagome ecstatically. "A whole weekend off all to ourselves. No mama or grandpa to see us. We can do whatever we want." Her face was lit up with a rebellious streak.

Inuyasha caught on. "Oh yeah, I get what your saying. No Sango or Miroku to cramp my style. No obnoxious fox cub to made snide comments. I can finally relax."

Kagome giggled. "I never knew you felt that way Inuyasha. Still, it's not very nice to say that."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Oh well. First things first we have to do something about your kid brother."

"That's right," said Kagome. Both turned around and looked towards the direction of the house.

"Sota, what are you doing?" asked Kagome tersely. Beadily, she looked at the digital camera in her brother's hands.

"Oh, well, I was just going to make you a DVD for your birthday present. I didn't know what else to give you."

"That's sweet Sota," Kagome lied looking wrathful, "but I'm not really comfortable with that. Now go in your room and don't bother us. We have important things to do, okay?" She approached the camera and began shoving Sota in the house.

"Hey," Sota complained. "You're not being fair sis."

"Too bad."

After Sota was in his bedroom Kagome and Inuyasha tromped up to her room as usual. Inuyasha sat down on her soft comfy bed and Kagome sat down at her desk. Then Kagome pulled a scroll out of her battered yellow bag.

"Now let's see. According to Kaede if we use this scroll we can search out for youkai energy of a certain aura. We can definitely use this against Naraku."

"Yeah, well we'll need it all right. That bastard has up and disappeared again."

"I know," Kagome sighed. She stood up and moved to the window beside her bed so that the script was easier to read.

"Say Kagome," Inuyasha pleaded. "Let me see that a minute."

"No," answered Kagome holding the scroll out of his reach.

"What's the big deal?" asked Inuyasha. "Let me see it Kagome." He snatched it.

"Sit!" said Kagome. Inuyasha flumped onto the pillows but kept hold of the scroll.

"Give that to me," Kagome demanded as Inuyasha sat back up.

"No," said Inuyasha holding it above his head so that Kagome could not reach it. Unvanquished, Kagome crawled up into his lap and stretched for it. Inuyasha flopped down out of desperation yet Kagome grabbed it just as she let out another "sit!"

Triumphantly, Kagome scooted back holding the scroll. Inuyasha leapt at her but she scooted nimbly off the bed where he chased her around the room. Shrieking happily, Kagome ran around in a circle until she found herself cornered and she leapt back up on the bed.

"Inuyasha," she gasped out as she found herself flattened under the hanyou. Her chest heaved up and down from exertion as a hand clamped itself around her wrist.

"Stop playing Kagome," said Inuyasha dominantly. "Give me what I want."

"All right," she breathed looking up into his eyes with his hair cascading around her.

The two realized the position they were in and sat up quickly blushing.

"We can look at that scroll later," covered Inuyasha quickly standing up and moving across the room.

"Yeah," said Kagome. "Well, I need to take a bath anyway."

So Kagome gathered her bath things and went to take a scrub. She took the scroll with her so Inuyasha had no chance of peeking at it so he went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hi Inuyasha," said Sota.

"Hey there Sota," said Inuyasha. "Aren't you supposed to be in your room?"

"Well yeah," said the boy "but that's no fun."

"Yeah, well I have no problem with it," said Inuyasha so long as you stay out of sight."

Sota smiled. "Don't worry I won't let Kagome catch me."

Inuyasha ignored him and went to find himself some food. He tried to use the instant tea dispenser and accidentally punched the button too hard so that lemonade spilled all over him.

"You had better go take a bath," said Sota dragging him by the arm. The boy knocked on the bathroom door.

"What is it Sota?" said Kagome peevishly opening the bathroom door. A huge pink fluffy towel was wrapped around her and her hair pinned up.

"Inuyasha needs a bath," said Sota explaining.

"Fine," snapped Kagome. "Sota get the camera out of here before you regret it."

So Kagome drew a bath and sent Sota back to his room. She poured in lots of bubbles.

"Inuyasha get in," she snapped.

"No chance," said Inuyasha.

"I won't look," said Kagome turning around. "It's not like you haven't seen me lots of times. Sit!" After a few more sits the hanyou dove under the water scowling and blushing.

Kagome got out some of her strawberry scented shampoo and began to lather in the hair which draped out the side of the tub. She stroked the silvery locks lovingly.

"I wanted to wash your hair anyway," said Kagome calmly. She scooted forward and her towel dropped.

"Oops," she said turning crimson. She hurried to tie it back up though she knew even Inuyasha could not see her from that angle.

"Don't worry," said Inuyasha speaking loudly. "It's not like I haven't seen you lots of times."

Kagome scowled at his sarcasms. "Sit boy!" she said sending the water sloshing.

After dumping some very cold water on Inuyasha to get the soap out his hair, Kagome stalked out of the room to get dressed. Inuyasha took up his fire rat robes and met her downstairs where as she was turning on the TV. By now, he had been introduced to it so they fought over what channel to watch.

"Kagome, give me the remote," complained Inuyasha desperate to turn off the dog show she was watching. He didn't like seeing poodles and such paraded around and around in circles on leashes.

"No, I'm watching this," said Kagome wrathfully. Kagome tried to yank down his wrist so that she could get the remote. She found herself unsuccessful since Inuyasha could wave it just out of her reach.

"Fine then," she said relenting and looking furiously into his eyes. "Find something you like."

"Thank you," said Inuyasha rudely. He changed it to discovery channel and watched some lions eating zebra, then switched it to an action movie.

Kagome and Inuyasha watched the movie together then Kagome insisted on turning the TV off. The two tromped into the kitchen to make some dinner. Kagome went to get Sota and found him standing outside the door to his room. They all ate dinner together, then Kagome sent him to bed though it was still quite early.

After they cleaned up, Kagome decided she still wasn't ready to go to bed yet so she went upstairs to fetch some of her old music. She set her player in the living room and began to dance to the music.

"What the heck are you doing?" said Inuyasha crossly.

"Catching up," said Kagome. "It's been so long since I've acted like a normal teenager."

Inuyasha watched her twirl and twirl around. Then she came towards him and looked at him expectantly.

"What the heck do you want?" he asked her.

"Come on," said Kagome cheerily. "I need your help for this. It isn't a dance for once person alone."

Inuyasha blushed as a mushy love song about longing came on. He jerked his hand free. "This is stupid," he said irritably.

"Sit boy," said Kagome. "Come on Inuyasha, I'm not letting you out of this. Something tells me something you need even more than I do. I've never seen you dance before."

"Damn right you haven't," muttered Inuyasha. Kagome pulled him up by the hand and began to guide him through the steps. He caught on quickly. Kagome reset the song and when it played a third time, he executed the dance perfectly, swirling her and rocking back and forth gently.

When they were done Inuyasha pulled himself free quickly and sat down on the couch. He hid himself behind some of grandpa's old papers pretending to read them. He soon got bored with that however and watched Kagome instead.

Kagome didn't feel like going to sleep yet so she fetched a book she was supposed to write a book report about. She tucked a warm blanket around her legs and began to read out loud. Inuyasha dozed off after a while so she read to herself quietly for a while. Then sleep overtook her so she leaned against Inuyasha's warm shoulder and fell fast asleep. Inuyasha unconsciously wrapped an arm around her holding her safe.

Soon after dozing off, Inuyasha startled awake. He was surprised to find Kagome beside him so he scooted away before she could find out he had been holding her. He lay her down gently and arranged her pillow. Then he tucked a blanket snugly around her and sat down on his haunches to look at her. He watched her breathing softly. Gently, he smoothed back her hair and stroked the side of her face with the back of his finger. "Kagome," he whispered lovingly. Then he sat down on the floor to sleep, his Tetsusaiga clutched against him.

The next morning was a weekend, so Kagome decided to go shopping. She dragged Inuyasha into town with Sota accompanying them. She allowed her kid brother to take the camera with him and he seemed to be taping everything from pigeons to the inside rims of car wheels. Kagome sighed exasperatedly. Even worse was the way Inuyasha was sniffing at store windows.

"Come on Inuyasha," said Kagome putting her hand in his. She guided him down the street walking beside him. She cheerily waved to some friend of her mother's and then one of her classmates.

"Hello Eri," said Kagome anxiously.

"Is that your boyfriend Inuyasha?" said Eri. "It's been so long since I've seen you. How have you two been?"

Kagome chatted with her friend for a few minutes before Eri showed her a promise ring in a box. Kagome congratulated her and gave her a huge hug.

"So what plans do you two have?" said Eri.

"Don't know," said Kagome weakly. "That's really up to Inuyasha."

Inuyasha pretended he wasn't even listening. The girls all began to compare ring sizes.

"So what kind of ring is it, Eri, let me see," said Kagome eagerly. Her friend handed her the box. "Oh, wow, there's even diamond in this!"

"I know!" Eri squealed in return.

"What's so special about a ring?" said Inuyasha bluntly trying to peer into the box. It didn't seem impressive to him.

Kagome whirled around and looked at him impateintly, holding the box on her palms as carefully as she could since it was Eri's.

"A ring like this is a big deal, Inuyasha," said Kagome. "It's a promise to stay with one another for as long a possible."

"Whatever," said Inuyasha bluntly before turning away. Kagome returned the small box to her friend's hands before wishing her farewell.

"Come on, Inuyasha," she said. Fuming, she stalked towards the local grocery store so they could buy noodles. The passed by the flower shop where they had once spied on Sota and on the other side a jewelry store had opened. Inuyasha stopped before the window and peered inside.

"Is that what you're talking about Kagome?" he said in a tone pratically begging for her to get angry. "Those little things in there are promises?"

Kagome sucked in a steadying breath before answering. "Yes, Inuyasha," she said as calmly as she could. "those are promises."

"Keh," he said looking away from the glass angrily. "I don't see what use they would be. I promised you didn't I, that I would stay with you? It's only weaklings who would need those things. These 'promise rings'" he slandered.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome drawing in her breath. "You did say you would stay with me didn't you?" Kagome's eyes suddenly grew misty as she hugged her shopping bag to her. Her tone softened. "Don't worry Inuyasha. I believe you. It's just a custom of my time, that's all."

"So you would like it if I got one of these things for you?" said Inuyasha somewhat naively.

"No, no, you don't have to do that!" Kagome panicked. "But I do appreciate it, Inuyasha."

"Keh."

Kagome turned around to see the video camera practically in her face. "Sota, if you don't get rid of that I'm gonna get you!" she said wrathfully.

Kagome finished her shopping and the three went home. Sota played video games all day, then soccer in the courtyard. Suddenly Sota came rushing in the door.

"Kagome, there's a dog lying under one of the shrine trees. I think it's sick or something Sis."

They all went out to see it. Inuyasha took one look at it and scoffed.

"It's just in whelp," he said. "Unlucky for us it'll have pups soon.

So Kagome got some blankets for it and offered it some water. The dog ate some food. Inuyasha growled at it and after that it came inside the house to lie in a box. It had a litter that evening.

"They're so cute," said Kagome looking at the litter of puppies squirming. Inuyasha came up and stood behind her. "It makes me wish I had a child of my own." Inuyasha stared at her.

"This is annoying," said Inuyasha uneasily folding his arms against his chest as he sat at the dining room table. "That dog has no owner Kagome. Now you have a real problem on your hands. That's what you get for being so generous."

"It's not like we could leave it outdoors Inuyasha, sheesh. It came to this shrine and it needed help like any person. How could I just leave it alone?"

Inuyasha folded his arms and looked away.

Kagome microwaved some crispy fries and began chewing on them. "You know what Inuyasha, I think I would like to keep one of the pups."

"What? Nothing doing Kagome. We are not taking a pup with us."

"How could I forget," said Kagome. "You don't like pups or children. Look at the way you treat Shippo."

"It's not like that Kagome," said Inuyasha. "I treat Shippo like that because he's a whole lot older than you give him credit for. I lost both my parents before he did, so I know he can take it. Besides, he still goes on about his own father so he doesn't need me to tell him what to do."

"I never thought of it that way before," said Kagome softly.

"Besides," said Inuyasha taking another french fry. "We still have to find Naraku, remember? There's no way we could take a pup with us. It's way too dangerous."

"I guess you're right," said Kagome. "Maybe after the quest?"

"Yeah, sure," said Inuyasha chewing on a French fry unconcernedly. He paused and asked a question with uncertainty flooding his tone.

"Kagome, if you had a pup, what would you name it?"

"Something like Shinta," said Kagome.

"Oh no you don't," said Inuyasha. "It would have to have a strong name like Renjiro. There's no way I'm calling out something weak like Shinta."

"Shinta!"

"Renjiro!"

"Shinta!"

"Renjiro!" the two shouted at one another.

"Fine then," said Kagome settling back. "Renjiro it is. But what if it's a girl."

"Keh," huffed Inuyasha. "I'll let you pick anything so long as it's not weak."

The weekend ended and Kagome's missing family members returned. Kagome's grandfather pulled out some ofudas and began chasing Inuyasha around with them for so the hanyou sat up in the sacred tree for a while. Kagome met him there after a while and he helped her up on the branch so that they could simply sit together quietly. The leaves of the Goshinoboku waved quietly around them.

That night, Mrs. Higurashi made a huge steak dinner. Inuyasha gulped his down and then much to his surprise Kagome's mom pulled him aside. "I really have to talk to you, Inuyasha-kun," she said gently. Inuyasha followed her into the living room.

"What is it?" he said folding his arms nervously.

"Sit down, Inuyasha dear," said Mrs. Higurashi smiling. "It's just that I wanted to ask for your help on something."

"Yeah, what is it?" the hanyou said dubiously.

"Well, it's just that I can't help but notice how close Kagome and you are lately so it came to mind that maybe we and better remodel Kagome's old room for the two of you. After all, you stay there every night."

"Who says?" Inuyasha denied wildly.

Mrs. Higurashi laughed gently. "It's all right dear. I just thought that since you know what Kagome likes you could help me pick out the wallpaper and maybe even the curtains. I want the two of you to be comfortable together." Mrs. Higurashi dug out a few cards sampling wall paint and held them out to Inuyasha.

"I don't know why you're asking me," blurted Inuyasha nervously. "It's her room."

"Nonsense," said Mrs. Higurashi. "As far as I consider, you're family. So call me Mom, okay?"

Inuyasha blushed profusely and stood up. "I'm going outside, okay?" he said furiously as he made a hasty exit.

"My, my," said Mrs. Higurashi smiling knowingly while rearranging the paint samples.

Miroku and Sango were sitting in the Kaede's hut eating lunch when all of a sudden Shippo burst in, carrying a letter and a small wrapped package. He deposited at Miroku's feet.

"Hide this," he hissed desperately.

"What is it?" said Miroku with great interest.

"It's an instant-play recorder," hissed Shippo with great authority. "All you have to do is press the button. Hide it before Inuyasha finds out!"

At that moment, the loud voice of the hanyou could be heard just outside the door so Sango, whom was closest to the tape and not anxious for trouble, tucked the offending object in the basket of bathing supplies she was packing.

"Hi, Sango," came Kagome's voice eagerly. "How are you all doing?"

"Just fine," said Sango guiltlessly, not knowing that the pilfering of the object would be in anyway offensive. "I'm going to go take a bath now but I have something to give you later, okay?"

"All right, Sango," said Kagome settling herself down.

So Sango wandered off to the stream so she could take a very cold bath, there being no hotspings in Kaede's village. After carefully kindling a fire to dry off with, she pulled out her shampoo bottles and placed them by the river's edge. After removing a washcloth from the basket, she spied the instant-play recorder andpicked it up curiously. Curiousity got to her as she stared at it so she darted a glance around. No one was hidden in the bushes as far as she could tell, so she pressed the button down just as Shipo said and stared into the screen.

Sango watched as a strange object began to move away, people waving out from inside it. Kagome came onscreen, waving back at them at the end of a courtyard.

"You know what," said Kagome looking down the road after them. "This could be a good thing."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Inuyasha.

"This is great Inuyasha," said Kagome ecstatically. "A whole weekend off all to ourselves. No mama or grandpa to see us. We can do whatever we want." Her face was lit up with a rebellious streak.

Inuyasha caught on. "Oh yeah, I get what your saying. No Sango or Miroku to cramp my style. No obnoxious fox cub to made snide comments. I can finally relax."

Kagome giggled. "I never knew you felt that way Inuyasha. Still, it's not very nice to say that."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Oh well. First things first we have to do something about your kid brother."

"That's right," said Kagome. Both turned around and looked towards the direction of the film.

"Sota, what are you doing?" said Kagome tersely. An angry face took up the whole screen.

"Oh, well, I was just going to make you a DVD for your birthday present. I didn't know what else to give you."

"That's sweet Sota," said Kagome looking wrathfully, "but I'm not really comfortable with that. Now go in your room and don't bother us. We have important things to do, okay?" She approached the camera and the film began to jostle as a house came into view. "Hey," a young boy complained. "You're not being fair sis."

"Too bad," said Kagome.

Next, the bottom of a door appeared on the screen as it slowly opened. Inside, a well-lit room with a bed on a high platform appeared. Sango could hear wild screaming coming from the strange device she was holding and in a moment, Kagome came into view, running away from a likwise tiny Inuyasha. The two ran a few circles around the room, Kagome laughing hysterically all the while. Shrieking happily, Kagome ran around in a circle until she found herself cornered and she leapt up onto the bed.

"Inuyasha," she gasped out as she found herself flattened under the hanyou. Her chest heaved up and down from exertion as a hand clamped itself around her wrist.

"Stop playing Kagome," said Inuyasha dominantly. "Give me what I want."

"All right," she said looking up into his eyes with his hair cascading around her.

The film cut and Sango repressed the button wildly. Her cheeks had blistered to a beet red from what she had seen and she gasped out," oh Kagome! I had no idea you two were like that!" Throwing the player back into her basket as if she had burned, Sango quickly stripped herself and leapt into the river to bury her blazening cheeks.

Creeping into the bushes, Miroku stealthily moved towards the river's edge. He was here to peep on Sango but he couldn't help but notice the object which Shippo had given Sango and was now laying in the uncovered basket. He stole the player and backed into the brush to study it.

"Hm," thought Miroku curiously. "Just press the button huh?" He did so and less than a moment later, the film flickered into view.

To Miroku's utter amazement, he saw a tiny Kagome lathering soap into Inuyasha's hair as he sat in a white tub. She stroked the hanyou's silvery locks lovingly as she kneeled nearby.

"I wanted to wash your hair anyway," said Kagome calmly. She scooted forward and her towel dropped.

"Oops," she said turning crimson. She hurried to tie it back up.

"Don't worry," said Inuyasha speaking loudly. "It's not like I haven't seen you lots of times."

Kagome scowled at his sarcasms. "Sit boy!" she said sending the water sloshing.

"Inuyasha, I'm impressed," said a stunned Miroku. "I knew you had it in you somewhere." The monk replaced the recorder and scooted away to better see Sango.

Predicatably, Sango caught Miroku and smacked him with flying projectiles. Angrily, Sango pulled on her clothes and began to drag Miroku back to the village by the ear. She did not notice when something fell out of her basket. Sesshomaru just happened to be lurking nearby, glowering over the Tetsusiaga.

"What's this?" the demon lord spoke sniffing the recorder. He turned the silvery object around in his ahnds and was shocked when accidentily pressed the button. A picture of his damneable half-brotehr with his wench came on. Several minutes of slow-drancing followed accompanied with a romantic song.

"Disgusting," said Sesshomaru shivering. He pressed the silvery button again before the object could torture him anymore. He was about shred the thing when he heard Jakin coming. He didn't want the imp or worse Rin to ask him about it so he threw it away into the bushes.

A few minutes later, Kouga came along. He sniffed camera and said,"Yup, still smells a bit like my Kagome but the monk and demonsayer too. Not to mention that half-breed's brother. I wonder why." Kouga, whom had seen some of Kagomes' thing before, knew already how to work a button so he pressed it and stared into the screen. His jaw dropped as the half-breed's likeness came onto the object. The picture was a tender one. In it, Inuyasha startled awake. He was surprised to find Kagome beside him so he scooted away before she could find out he had been holding her. He lay her down gently and arranged her pillow. Then he tucked a blanket snugly around her and sat down on his haunches to look at her. He watched her breathing softly. Gently, he smoothed back her hair and stroked the side of her face with the back of his finger. "Kagome," he whispered lovingly. Then he sat down on the floor to sleep, his Tetsusaiga clutched against him. The next scene was just as bad if not worse. It began with Kagome gossiping with a bunch of girls.

Kagome whirled around and looked at Inuyasha impatiently, holding a box on her palms.

"A ring like this is a big deal, Inuyasha," said Kagome. "It's a promise to stay with one another for as long a possible."

"Whatever," said Inuyasha bluntly before turning away. Kagome returned the small box to her friend's hands before wishing her farewell.

After a mere minute of walking, Inuyasha ponted at a store window.

"Is that what you're talking about Kagome?" he said in a tone pratically begging for her to get angry. "Those little things in there are promises?"

Kagome sucked in a steadying breath before answering. "Yes, Inuyasha," she said as calmly as she could. "those are promises."

"Keh," he said looking away from the glass angrily. "I don't see what use they would be. I promised you didn't I, that I would stay with you? It's only weaklings who would need those things. These 'promise rings'" he slandered.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome drawing in her breath. "You did say you would stay with me didn't you?" Kagome's eyes suddenly grew misty as she hugged her shopping bag to her. Her tone softened. "Don't worry Inuyasha. I believe you. It's just a custom of my time, that's all."

"So you would like it if I got one of these things for you?" said Inuyasha somewhat naively.

"No, no, you don't have to do that!" Kagome panicked. "But I do appreciate it, Inuyasha."

"Keh."

"Damn half-breed!" screetched Kouga wrathfully before dropping into a tone of hurt. "Kagome," he said dismal at the scene he had just witnessed. He hoped desperately that the magic box was wrong so he buried in hole since he could not bear to return it to her. Lucky for an eves-dropping Moga, he was riding a fox servant who dug up the recorder for him. The curious flea launched his tiny body on the button and just barely managed to make it click. "Let's see what kind of things Kagome-sama's object is capable of," he mumbled as the screen turned on. The first thing he heard and saw was Inuyasha.

"What? Nothing doing Kagome. We are not taking a pup with us."

"How could I forget," said Kagome. "You don't like pups or children. Look at the way you treat Shippo."

"It's not like that Kagome," said Inuyasha. "I treat Shippo like that because he's a whole lot older than you give him credit for. I lost both my parents before he did, so I know he can take it. Besides, he still goes on about his own father so he doesn't need me to tell him what to do."

"I never thought of it that way before," said Kagome softly.

"Besides," said Inuyasha taking some food from a plate. "We still have to find Naraku, remember? There's no way we could take a pup with us. It's way too dangerous."

"I guess you're right," said Kagome. "Maybe after the quest?"

"Yeah, sure," said Inuyasha chewing unconcernedly. He paused and asked a question with uncertainty flooding his tone.

"Kagome, if you had a pup, what would you name it?"

"Something like Shinta," said Kagome.

"Oh no you don't," said Inuyasha. "It would have to have a strong name like Renjiro. There's no way I'm calling out something weak like Shinta."

"Shinta!"

"Renjiro!"

"Shinta!"

"Renjiro!" the two shouted at one another.

"Fine then," said Kagome settling back. "Renjiro it is. But what if it's a girl."

"Keh," huffed Inuyasha. "I'll let you pick anything so long as it's not weak."

"Master, Inuyasha," said Moga so excited now that he stopped the recorder with the button and began to race the fox toward's Kaede's village. "I'm so proud of you! At last I can make your wedding arrangements as your father requested of me!" Tearfully, he entered Kaede's hut where he exclaimed and compared his findings with Miroku and Sango. After what they had seen before, they agreed with his sentiments on their closeness. Kikyo was the next to happen by.

"What do we have here?" said Kikyo as a soul-collector deposited one of Kagome's strange futuristic thing on her outstretched palm. She pressed the obvious-looking big red button and the screen came on yet once again that day. Kikyo found herself looking at a middle-aged woman.

"Well, it's just that I can't help but notice how close Kagome and you are lately so it came to mind that maybe we and better remodel Kagome's old room for the two of you. After all, you stay there every night."

"Who says?" Inuyasha denied wildly. The woman began to laugh in reply.

"It's all right dear. I just thought that since you know what Kagome likes you could help me pick out the wallpaper and maybe even the curtains. I want the two of you to be comfortable together." Mrs. Higurashi dug out a few cards and held them out to Inuyasha.

"I don't know why you're asking me," blurted Inuyasha nervously. "It's her room."

"Nonsense," said Mrs. Higurashi. "As far as I consider, you're family. So call me Mom, okay?"

Inuyasha blushed profusely and stood up. "I'm going outside, okay?" he said furiously as he made a hasty exit.

The tape whirred into blankness and Kikyo trembled. "How painful it is to see such a sight," she said mournfully and totally dissed. She soared away leaving the recorder behind. It became lodged under a bush.

Back in camp, Kagome rolled her eyes over at her companions whom were staring at her oddly. Unable to take it anymore, she cleared her throat and said loudly," Hello, earth to everybody. Mind explaining why you're all staring all of a sudden?" She waved her hands to better gain their attention.

"Why," said Miroku smoothly. "We were all just wondering how to congratulate the two of you on your relationship. Moga tells us how you have decided on having a pup."

"Err, how did he find out?" said Kagome blinking and wondering about the phrasing which strangely sounded like they were talking about...

"It doesn't matter, Kagome," said Sango shaking her head and moving up to clasp Kagome's hands. "I just want you to know that Miroku, Kilala, and I will be there to protect your child."

"Er, what are you talking about?" shouted Kagome yanking her hands free. Sango blushed.

"Well, it's just that Miroku and I watched a "DVD" sent over by your brother Sota. I apologize. I didn't mean to pry. It's just that I couldn't help but be curious. Kagome began to be overwhelmed by a sinking feeling.

"What do you mean, DVD?" she said out of horror.

One minute later found Inuyasha and Kagome racing towards the river in search of the missing player. Inuyasha yanked it out of the bush and the two watched it together. Kagome broke out into flames.

"That Sota! He's so gonna die for this!" Kagome yelled before looking at Inuyasha. "Other than that, you know it's kind of nice."

"Yeah," said Inuyasha blushing and sitting down. "I can tell why Miroku and Sango jumped to the conclusions they did." He looked away rapidly and Kagome sat down on her heel sso she could draw in the dirt. Gathering courage, she crawled forward to look at Inuyasha's face.

"You know," she blurted out quickly, "it would kinda be nice if we were that close someday..."

"Yeah it, it would," came the embarrassed answer. "I mean, it kinda shows things we... I mean I never noticed before. It's kinda like... we were always that way without us knowing."

"Inuyasha?" said Kagome her cheeks still flushed. She leaned forward as she fell in his mesmerizing eyes and words.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha murmured as her liquid pools drew closer; her lavender smell; her moist, rosy lips. "Kagome, I..."

The two pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. They drew back just enough so that he take hold of her forearms and softly hold her back from him as they gazed lovingly into eachother's eyes.

"Inuyasha, I...," began Kagome.

"Shh," came from her hanyou as he leaned forward and kissed her once again with all the tenderness within his heart. She returned the same. It was a moment fondly recorded in both their memories, to be played and replayed for the years to come.


End file.
